The First Flame: The First Quarter Quell
by Rue's Roses
Summary: The first flame is erupting. The first quarter quell is beginning. The first rebellion is erupting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I havent been on in a while... I was recently inspired by a series of online videos made by some guy... Anyways here it is... **

Quentin Constantine's POV

The whole world would be watching. AT least all of Panem would. Who knew what would be out there. I had to make this good. It was unheard of.

Never done before of course. My wife came over and planted a kiss on my cheek. I pushed her away. Her face was hurt.

"I'm sorry..." I said trailing off, "... I'm just nervous... Don't take it personal..." The air was heavy. "Quentin..." she said quietly. "I said don't take it personal!" I shouted.

Her was almost turned red. "That's not what I mean't!" she yelled, "You are always treating me rude, and you never have time for me! We need to get a divorce!"

My eye brows creased for a slight moment. "If that's how you feel then fine. We will settle this tomorrow." I said quietly. She stormed away.

I was considered a bachelor now. "You are on." someone whispered in my ear. I slowly walked onto the stage. "Welcome welcome! I want to make this as brief as possible.

A quarter quell is when they have a surprise twist to the games! A box was on the podium, so I opened it and picked up the card with a 25 written in neat red ink.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an

election and vote on the tributes who would represent it." I paused for a slight moment. "Thank you, and good night." I started to walk off as the crowd roared.

That was better then expected.

* * *

** I know it was short but it IS a card reading... Have a nice day XD**


	2. The District 1 Elections

**Elections for District 1 **

Sharpiana's POV

All the election posters was gone. The voting was over and today was the day. A stray poster floated gently across the floor. My poster.

I'm not sure how I feel about possibly being in the hunger games. It was between me, Sparkle, and Rarity. For the boys it was between Leisure, Succor, and Ambrosia.

I honestly wanted it to be Succor and I. Ever since we were younger we hated each other. I wanted to rip his throat out. But it couldn't be Ambrosia.

He was like my best friend, and Leisure... I couldn't care less about. But he was a nice guy... I just didn't know him very well so what could I say?

I stopped and picked up my poster. My face in a deep thought. I did look like a fighter... And in the other posters the other candidates smiled. They looked weak.

Did I really always look that focused though? My eye brows creased for a slight second. Creases give you wrinkles. That was the last thing I needed.

I dropped the poster and glanced down at my outfit. Red satin dress, black leather jacket, transparent black leggings, and black combat boots. Typical look for me.

My arm was covered with good luck bracelets, and on my right index finger was a single emerald ring, representing May, the month I was born in.

If I do become elected, then my 16th birthday would be in the arena... Not what I wanted. But it was the cold reality I couldn't escape.

I'm still unsure who nominated me to be a tribute in the first place, but it wasn't good to dwell on things. Or so mother says.

She also constantly reminds me to be proper and lady like, but thats not who I am. I am a free spirit, as my friends say.

I want to be able to please everyone but how can I be a wall flower and a wild child? It doesn't seem possible. But like I said, it isn't good to dwell...

A siren went off symbolizing that the reapings were going to start soon. I got off the floor, that I didn't even notice I was sitting on. I was off, to find my destiny in life.

I passed the bakery and was in town square to check in. Yes today was the day.

Ambrosia's POV

I caught Sharp's eye, as she passed me, for a slight moment. She kept her eyes focused on the floor. I knew she liked me by the way she blushed, and it was weird...

Don't get me wrong, she's beautiful... but she wasn't for me. The screen they normally had up had each of our faces on it. I wanted to be elected, yet I didn't.

I know it was Sharp who first nominated me, because I am strong, smart, and cunning. And it was I who first nominated Sharp. She was fierce, sassy, and brave.

But for both of us to both be in the arena... it would be too much to handle. We wouldn't be able to harm each other...

"Welcome everyone!" announced a loud voice, pulling me out of my thoughts, "Welcome to the 25th annual Hunger Games, and our first ever quarter quell.

I wish each of the candidates good luck. May the odds be ever in your favor." In front of her sat 1 small envelope with the results. "In 3rd place for the ladies is... Sparkle

Glitz. In first place is... Sharpiana Monbay." she announced clearly. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"In 3rd for the young men is... Ambrosia Pleate." I let out a sigh of relief. I would be safe for another year. "In first place is Leisure Tamb." I glanced around for Leisure.

There was a small noise next to me. He was smaller then I thought. Maybe 13 or 12.

I pondered for a moment on why they mixed us all up when there were only 6 people who were able to participate. At least it wasn't me... But even though it was Sharp.

I can cheer her on from the comfort of my own house.

Leisure's POV

I kept my eyes focused on the floor, so that I wasn't able to look anyone in the eye. If I looked up the water works would begin.

There was a long pause of silence in the air. "You can't ignore me forever." Mother said breaking the ice. I stood up suddenly and looked straight at her.

"Forever is a long time that no one can achieve but you can always try!" She looked taken aback.

"Leisure... My sweet innocent Leisure... When did you become so... rebellious..."

I looked her right in the eye and said coldly, "You know when." She began to cry.

"I don't Leisure. Please tell me. I can fix everything that I can, so that when you come back home everything will be back to normal."

I bit my lip. "When you killed dad and Monica..." I whispered, my voice choking.

"Now you know that was an accident." mother said not wanting Maxine to know of our families dark past.

"I know you don't want Maxine to be exposed to this, but she will find out sooner or later. Might as well now." I said glancing at Max.

There was a long pause of silence. "Fine. I want you to die in peace..." she choked out, "Maxie, you know daddy and sissy are gone...

But it was my fault... I was the one that exploded the school... I'm so so sorry sweetie. I know you loved sissy..." Max rolled her eyes.

"You guys treat me like i'm still 2 but you don't realize i'm a real person and I can comprehend what you say easier then you do. I'm smarter then I look and you also do not realize that while you two argue, I amuse my self by reading and cooking." she said louder then

usual. Maxine rarely spoke, but when she did she was quiet and spoke in short sentences. But I hadn't heard her speak in a few years.

"How old are you Max? I asked. I was only used to calling her by her nickname Max. "First of all I don't go by Max anymore. It's Maxine. It sounds more proper and mature, second of all I'm your sister you should know, third I am 12." she concluded. 12... She still looked 4.

But everyone in my family looked younger then they really were. People say I look 12, but i'm 18. Max though...

She definitely looked as if she hadn't started pre- school. "And for your information, I knew what happened. I knew you killed Monica, whose 24th birthday would of been today, and I know you killed dad. You just wanted his money and Monica just happened to be in your way. I'm not an idiot. But you seem to be." She said her eyes narrowed. After that last word, she snapped once then walked out.

Talk about family feud...


End file.
